the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangels
The Archangels are the very first angels in all of existence, they are considered as terrifying by all angels, they are also the second creations of God as they were created after Amen The Archangels * Lucifer : The very first Archangel, today known as the Devil, the father of Mike Morningstar and the ex-lover of Amy * Michael : The second Archangel * Imperius : The third Archangel * Raphael : The fourth, and middle-born, Archangel as well as the twin of Samael * Samael : The fourth, and middle-born, Archangel as well as the twin of Raphael * Gabriel : The fifth Archangel * Uriel : The sixth Archangel * Raguel : The seventh, and last, Archangel Concepts Each Archangel incarns one of God's virtues and the death or the trapping of an Archangel gradually make their concept losing among other angels * Lucifer : Free Will * Michael : Wisdom * Imperius : Valor * Raphael : Hope * Samael : Persuasion * Gabriel : Humility * Uriel : Love * Raguel : Justice Powers The Archangels are Primordial Angels and are among the strongest angels ever. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: The Archangels are only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: They know a lot of things. * Immortality: The Archangels have existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: They can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than themselves and cannot be found unless they want to. * Super Strength: They possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: They can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: They can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if they want to go on Heaven, they can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill the Archangels. * Arch-Hybrids : Archangels can be killed by Arch-Hybrids. * Primordial Species: The Primordial Species can equal Archangels, Primordial Beasts and Azathoth can kill relatively easily any of the Archangels. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His younger siblings' weapons can kill them. Archangelic Weapons: Their personnal weapons can kill them. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Lucifer (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Lucifer (First Archangel/The Devil) Michael (Ryan Guzman).jpg|Michael (Second Archangel/The Viceroy of Heaven) Imperius (Jake Abel).jpg|Imperius (Third Archangel/Wrath of Heaven) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael (Fourth Archangel/The Healer of Heaven) Samael (Kevin Alejandro).jpg|Samael (Fourth Archangel/The Tempter of Heaven) Gabriel (Odette Annable).jpg|Gabriel (Fifth Archangel/The Messenger) of Heaven Uriel (Lily Collins).jpg|Uriel (Sixth Archangel/The Flame of Heaven) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (Seventh Archangel/The Justice of Heaven) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:God Category:Strongest of Species